1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to control techniques for an electronic apparatus such as a television signal receiver, multimedia device, and/or other device, and more particularly, to a method for enabling users to control such an electronic apparatus in an easy and convenient manner using a single key of a user input device.
2. Background Information
Electronic apparatuses such as television signal receivers, multimedia devices, and/or other devices are often controlled by user input devices, such as hand-held remote control devices or other data entry devices/elements. Such user input devices typically include a keypad/keyboard having a relatively large number of keys to accommodate the various functions capable of being performed by the electronic apparatus. At a minimum, such user input devices usually include at least ten keys (e.g., for digits 0 to 9). Some user input devices may, for example, include specific keys that are dedicated to controlling certain functions.
With the aforementioned types of user input devices, it may be difficult for users to control an electronic apparatus, particularly in certain environments. For example, it may be difficult for users to control an electronic apparatus with such user input devices in a dark room or at night, without first turning on a light. Moreover, even with adequate lighting, users may be required to look directly at the keypad/keyboard of the user input device in order to provide an input. These prerequisites for operating a user input device may, for example, be particularly annoying and inconvenient for users watching television.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for enabling users to control an electronic apparatus such as a television signal receiver, multimedia device, and/or other device that avoids the foregoing problems, and thereby enables users to control various functions of an electronic apparatus in an easy and convenient manner using a single key of a user input device. The present invention addresses these and/or other issues.